26 Could've, Would've, Should've
by meowdersmap
Summary: 26 one-shots. 26 varied pairings. 10 members of a cold-to-the-soul organization. 1 girl to be loved. Let's get the show started. !WARNINGS! Promised future smut and possible coarse language.


**A/N: Changed my mind, these will come out as a series instead. Will be put under "Akatsuki x Sakura H." tag! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this fantasy plot.**

* * *

**A-Z Challenge - 1. A** for _**A**irborne__  
_

_**Summary:** Deidara compares the first time she was on his bird to the present, counting all the things he loves about her and praying to the stars that for the first time, this beautiful moment never ends._

**Word Count: 1401**

* * *

The first time she was on the bird, she was just a little bit unconscious. She hadn't looked too good, considering the not too friendly battle that took place before the successful capture. Seeing as the bird knew where it was going, I decided to take the chance to take a closer look at her.

She was, hands down, one of the most unique kunoichis I've seen so far. Although I had really wanted nothing more than to have her eyes open so I can stare into the depths those beautiful green orbs, I preferred to stay on the bird and not risk having her knock me off, therefore, that will have to wait. Her clothes were somewhat torn and ripped in some places, loose threads barely hanging on as the wind blew it every which way. Although it was a loss on her part, the tears on her vest exposed scars obtained from the well-fought battle. The blood on her skin had started to dry, layered on her distastefully pale skin along with dust and dirt. She looked an unhealthy alabaster color, almost as if she was fragile. From what I've heard about her, fragile wasn't exactly a word that was often used to describe her, and for some reason, the knowledge of that left a strange, bitter taste in my mouth. Barely catching her shiver, I quickly shrugged off my cloak and covered her without hesitation, fearing that she might catch a cold. I couldn't help but chuckle as I stopped to reflect on my actions; here I was, Deidara of Iwa, the pyromaniac of the infamous S-class criminal organization, Akatsuki, displaying such acts of chivalry with unexpected gentleness. If the rest of them figured out I'd gone soft, they'd never let me live it down. I tucked the cloak around her a little tighter, pulling it up to her neck and making sure to secure it without waking her. My hands lingered around her face, fingers hovering over her lips and nose, and then brushing away some hair from her closed eyes. I gently picked up a small section of her pastel colored tresses and examined it. Some blood had dried and dyed the hair red, tainting the once vibrant shade of pink. She was a beautiful girl, and there was no doubt about it. Although the unusual hair color threw me off a little, it all somehow worked with her light complexion, tied together by her viridian eyes.

As the base came into view, I turned back towards the front and the bird slowly descended onto the ground. After the landing, I turned back to the unconscious girl and, with as much strength as I could muster up with my wounded arms, picked her up and held her against me as I jumped off the bird. Landing with a quiet thud, I looked down to make sure she didn't wake from the sudden movement. Breathing a sigh of relief at seeing her closed eyes and even breathing, I began the trek towards the entrance. I'd never admit that I took that extra time and walked as slow as I could. I was exhausted, cut me some slack. I focused back on her form tucked into my chest, and suddenly, I wasn't so tired and my arms didn't hurt THAT much. I've done this walk a thousand times, but this time, it felt different. Well, of course, previously, I didn't have a kunoichi who was out cold snuggling into me. I didn't know what, but whatever it might be, I was too deep in thought searching for the answer that I didn't even realize the smile that began to creep onto my face. Hm.

* * *

I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard her melodic voice bring me back to the present.

"Dei, look! Wow, I had no idea Ame looked so beautiful at night, especially on a clear night! Despite the constant rain—But look! It looks like a map of stars from up here; this is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, sitting dangerously close to the edge of the wing.

"Get back here before you fall off, un," I mumbled in response, taking her by the wrist and dragging her back, causing her to land on her rear in front of me. Slightly grumbling, she shifted and re-situated herself comfortably between my legs, her back just slight centimeters away from my chest. I watched as her eyes lit up as they landed back on the view before her and a sigh of appreciation escaped her mouth, her slender body relaxing against me. I felt myself washed over by a sense of tranquility, relishing the heat radiating off her cloaked body. I swear the signature red clouds on black have never looked so good on anyone else.

Slipping back into my thoughts, I made a mental list of the many things I loved about her. Not only were her features a fine quality, she didn't lack in the skill department, either. She was beautiful; in a crazy, unique sort of way. Her rose petal pink hair and the lovely green doe eyes that sparkled a lot more than what was expected from an S-class criminal. It was crazy to think that she of all people have become one of the most feared criminals in the organization; but I guess maybe I was into the whole crazy thing myself. She was slender, but shapely, and an absolute dangerous weapon. Her face held the definition of innocence, but most knew not to be deceived, having heard, watched, or experienced first-hand, the capability of her fists. Well, for those who have had the experience, let's just say most of them don't live to tell the tale. And that was what drew me to her; it was the knowledge of her abilities as a kunoichi that sent chills throughout my body.

I closed my eyes as I accepted the butterflies in my stomach due to her presence; the way that there was warmth whenever she was near no matter the situation; the way it just all seemed brighter even when she was just simply standing next to me. I would never miss the way she just leaned in a little closer when we sat next to each other in meetings, or when she gave me one of those smiles that made me melt into a puddle on the inside. I've never really noticed the gradual change of my behavior until I was brought attention to it by a very knowing smirk from Kisame. I had never taken into consideration the way I wanted to be everywhere she was, or the way I never ever wanted to stop talking to her, just for the sake of hearing her voice. Nor did I realize how I favored and became more aware of the colors pink and green, or how my mind seemed to be consumed by thoughts of her, and on most nights, making my head an absolute scrambled mess. Love, I think it was. I was… In love with her. I would never admit it out loud, of course, but coming to the conclusion, it was easier accepting that I've fallen in love with her than I had originally thought.

I was once again brought down to earth when I felt her small hands grip mine. Now that was different. She wrapped my arms around herself, and scooting back just a little more she closed the distance and pressed up right against my chest. Still taken by surprise and staring dumbly at her, I vaguely heard her say "thank you" and giggle as she put her head on my shoulder. Recovering as quickly as I can, I gave her a smirk and watched her close her eyes in apparent bliss. I felt a strange wave of satisfaction come over me at the subtle action, and quickly kissed her temple lightly before closing my own and resting my chin on her shoulder. Gripping her hands tighter in my own, I can't help smile as she lightly squeezed back in response.

Suddenly, I had the urge to wish to whatever star, and pray to whatever gods were up there with the stars, that this moment never ended. And it shocked me a bit as I reflected how little I objected the idea of wanting something so beautiful, for once, to never ever come to a finish.


End file.
